Dangan Ronpa ?: Project DESPAIRIFY
by ThirdDespairSister
Summary: Mizushima Kouki was chosen in a raffle to join the ranks of Hope's Peak Academy, generations after the despair ended. It ended... Right? Post-despair, decades into the future. Hope's Peak is reopened to elite students with a wide variety of unique talents. Description subject to change.
1. Prologue 1- RE:DESPAIR

**AN: So I've been talking up this idea for a while and I'm finally getting the ball rolling! Expect semi-frequent updates; I'll try to get the next prologue piece out in a day or two. Enjoy! (Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair belongs to Spike Chunsoft. All characters featured, including mascot Moneko, are of my own creation. Resemblance to any other character, living or fictional, is either coincidence of a mere allusion.)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: RE: DESPAIR**

Hope's Peak Academy was once the battleground of ultimate despair. But the new hope that emerged slowly rebuilt the world and cured it, bringing in a new, reimagined and hopeful planet.

It's disgusting.

"Nyahaha, ladadeeda, mimimeow~" A voice singsonged from the dark room. A figure was tinkering with their newest toy, the new face of true despair. And it was adorable.  
"Gamgam and her sisters would be soooo so proud of me!"  
They stood up the figure and grinned in the blackness of the room, speaking quickly into a tiny microphone.  
"Nyahyahya, now shall we despair, meow?"

**BEGIN DANGAN RONPA ?: PROJECT DESPAIRIFY.**

**PROLOGUE: PART 1**

Hope's Peak Academy is the most elite of schools in the entire world. As far as normal people go I'm above the average intelligence, but nowhere near the recognition of Hope's Peak. But the Good Luck raffle had drawn my name, and I was here. I was part of one of the classes to attend after the rebuilding from despair, and from what I hear I have interesting classmates. Among them a pianist, a magician, a cosplayer, a sukeban, a skateboarder, a host, even an undertaker and a ghost whisperer... Yikes. I'm looking to be the most normal kid out of them all. I just hope that I can make friends...  
My name is Kouki Mizushima, and I'm not a special person. But I'd like to think I could have a good time...  
As soon as I took a step into the school, I passed out.

**OPEN FILE DESPAIR-IFY**

I woke up on the floor, in an empty classroom. I held my head and stood myself up, taking in the surrounding. Had I been dreaming? Why is it so dark? What's on my head? At further examination it was a hastily written pamphlet, entirely drawn in pink crayon.  
'Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!' it read, 'Come to the entrance hall at 8:00 AM, meow!'  
...Was it a prank? I wasn't sure what to think of it. But it was already 7:50... I shouldn't be late.  
After a lot of getting lost and looking at the steel plates that covered every window, I arrived at the entrance hall several minutes late. And there to greet me was a wide selection of colorful and interesting people. I recognized them as my classmates.

"Way to make us wait, fuckwad," a voice shouted.  
Well it wasn't a warm welcome.

* * *

**AN: I'm really excited for this story! This is only the first little tidbit of the prologue, and next time we meet a part of our cast! Keep up with my profile for character profiles, which will be updated with new information according to free time events and other information given! As new characters are added, new profiles are added! The ones already listed are ones thought up previously, so stay tuned for many more! I hope you guys like this story even though it's an OC story. Have fun reading!**

**(A note: When our unnamed friend at the beginning mentions their "Gamgam", they are referring to their late grandmother. Think of this what you please.)**


	2. Prologue 2- RE:DESPAIR

**PROLOGUE: PART 2**

"S-sorry for keeping you guys! I got lost..."  
"No matter. You must be the raffle winner, Kouki Mizushima correct?" a boy with black hair spiked to the side of his head asked. I nodded.  
"Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone? We've all been acquainted while waiting." a girl in a doll-like dress smiled.

**KOUKI MIZUSHIMA: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL GOOD LUCK**

I didn't answer but I did decide to talk to everyone. The first person I went up to was the most normal person in the entire room besides me. In fact... She might be even more normal. Was she a raffle winner like me? She had messy brown hair and wire glasses, and wore a simple hoodie and tattered jeans. Her eyes were her most interesting feature, a bright lime green.

"Uh, hi! I'm Kouki, what's your name?" I smiled. She looked at me like I had three heads, and kept her mouth shut for a long time. She opened it slowly, and spoke so softly it was almost hard to hear.  
"...Fu...Fukuko...S...Suihou."

**FUKUKO SUIHOU: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ?**

She didn't seem like the talkative type, "Nice to meet you, Suihou-san."  
She made a small noise like a frightened animal and ran away.  
Strange girl.  
Furthermore, her name was strange too. Fukuko Suihou... the name hadn't been on the thread, and I had no idea what her talent might be. She seemed a bit mysterious underneath the average exterior. I had to wonder if she might be like me, here by mere luck. But for one reason or another, I doubt it.

I went off to the next person, a boy with reddish-brown hair and eyes to match. He wore  
"Ah, hello. My name is Haruki Tsukino. A pleasure to meet you."

**HARUKI TSUKINO: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HOST**

Haruki Tsukino is the most requested host out of every host and hostess club in Japan. Both women and men pay a lot just to have a conversation with him. He's basically a low-list celebrity and many people were raving about him on the Hope's Peak thread. I feel like I'm standing before royalty...

"The pleasure is mine, Tsukino-kun!"  
"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"  
"Ah... So, you're that renowned host right?"  
"Indeed I am. I've been trained since my youth in the ways of putting a smile and a light blush on near any face, and the most romantic of abilities."  
"Ahm..."  
"I'm sure we'll make fast friends, Mizushima-kun."

Haruki walked away, leaving me face to face with a girl giving me the scariest smile I've ever seen.  
She has black hair that stuck out everywhere and was practically sweeping the floor with it. Braids tied with all sorts of ribbons and bows were scattered in her locks, making her mane almost look more unruly. Her grey eyes had no soul, and she had a scar on her cheek and by her mouth.  
"Ehehehe... Something common would do to suit you well, wouldn't it? Yes I'd say white roses or carnations, or even daisies to decorate your final vessel..."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm thinking a darker wood casket would suit you best... And you would probably be in white to contrast it and match the flowers."  
"Excuse me?!"  
"Ah, sorry, I got lost in m' own imagination again di'n't I? Name's Chouko Yukimori. M' glad to make 'yer acquaintance!"

**CHOUKO YUKIMORI: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL UNDERTAKER**

Chouko Yukimori is renowned for making corpses in any mangled state look as they did in life. It's a dark talent to have, but I suppose if you're good at something then you must have to like it just a bit. She seemed shady enough to enjoy touching dead bodies for a living. The thread referred to her as "coming off pretty strong, but an interesting character if you're not too scared of her". I hope they were right and she's not a psychopath.

"Why, you seem a bit tensed up 'ere. What's the matter? I don't bite too often, ehehe!" She grinned, and although it seemed she was trying to be sincere it still looked disconcerting at the least.  
"U-uh… I mean…"  
"Somethin' wrong? Cat got yer' tounge?"  
"N-no!" I managed to stutter out, "Um, it's nice to meet you, Yukimori-san!"  
She smiled softer this time, but her eyes still made me shiver, "Same t' you, Mizushima-kun!"

I sighed in relief when she finally left. I was beginning to get a bit wary about my classmates. Some of them had some pretty crazy talents, and if they all made first impressions like that I might not be able to keep myself from passing out. I spotted someone who at least looked a little tamer. A boy no taller than 4'7" stood awkwardly apart from the crowd, looking with concern like he might get stepped on if he walked too close. His blonde hair was slightly curly and looked almost fluffy, and his eyes were a shiny kind of chocolate brown. He had a feminine look to him, and overall looked like a cute childlike character who just stepped from an anime. He even had a pink dress shirt under his crisp white blazer and grey waistcoat underneath. I walked over and caught his eye. He immediately smiled upon being approached, a look of relief washing over his expression, almost thankful he was approached.

"Ah, hello! My name is Kaede Tachibana. It's nice to meet you!"

**KAEDE TACHIBANA: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PIANIST**

Kaede Tachibana was a world renowned musician, best known for his beautiful compositions on the piano. He apparently started playing very young, and through middle school was touring the globe. No wonder he seemed so isolated, not only was he so tiny compared to some of the others, he also hadn't had a school experience for a long time. The fact that he resembles the anime characters of many teenaged girls' dreams only helps out in his global popularity alongside his stunning music.

"It's nice to meet you too, Tachibana-kun! I'm a fan of your work and I think your music is really wonderful," I gave him a warm smile. It was quite fantastic to meet such a musical prodigy.  
"Wha, what? You… you like my music! Thank you! That makes me really happy to know that someone likes my work!" The smaller boy looked absolutely thrilled to have a fan, and I couldn't help but keep smiling.  
"You're Mizushima-kun, correct? So you got picked out of all the first years in the country! That must be exciting! There wasn't anything about you on the website, so it's nice to meet in person to finally see what you're like!"

"Kaede-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" a voice shouted from afar. Kaede quickly turned to the sound of the voice and waved goodbye, running off across the room.

Afterward, I was immediately faced with a few people who looked much less pleasant.

* * *

**AN: Well, it was longer than the last one! In this chapter we get to meet four of our 15 new friends (five including Kouki), and a bit of their personalities. All characters in this chapter have profile cards on my profile! Next chapter I'll introduce a few more! They'll be plenty of fun, trust me.**

**(A note, and a hint: There are sixteen students, but only 15 people. One of them must be counted twice...)**


End file.
